Abraham Lincoln
dressed as Abraham Lincoln for the 1982 I Love Liberty special]] ]] Abraham Lincoln (1809-1865) was the sixteenth President of the United States, particularly noted for his leadership during the Civil War, delivery of the Gettysburg Address, and the Emancipation Proclamation. Nicknamed "Honest Abe," the lanky bearded politician was a controversial figure in his own time, but has since been recognized as one of the greatest presidents, ranked with George Washington. A key factor in this was not only Lincoln's statesmanship and opposition to slavery, but his assassination on April 14, 1865, days after the Southern forces surrendered. Lincoln thus became the first American president to be assassinated (but not the last, as witness John F. Kennedy) and the fourth to die in office. His image adorns the five dollar bill and the penny. The figure of Lincoln has been represented in Muppet form on several occasions, or portrayed by other characters. References *In an advertisement for Esskay Meats on Sam and Friends, Harry the Hipster recites a variation of the Gettysburg Address, saluting Esskay Bacon. * Abraham Lincoln appeared in the Jazz #2 animated segment on Sesame Street, opposite Washington in an elevator, before being replaced by dual Washingtons. * Lincoln has appeared as part of an anthropomorphic Mount Rushmore on multiple occasions. He was performed by John Lovelady in The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence and Martin P. Robinson in a National Wildlife Federation PSA, and appeared again on Muppets Tonight. * In I Love Liberty, Miss Piggy makes repeated attempts to gain a role in the Muppets 1776-style historical play. Rebuffed in her guise as Washington, she re-appears in stovepipe hat and beard as Abraham Lincoln, quoting the Gettysburg Address: "Ahem! Four score and seven years ago, our fathers brought forth upon this --" Kermit interrupts: "Piggy! You're four score and seven years too early for this play!" He pushes her out the door again. * In [[Episode 3190#rosie|a season 25 Sesame Street sketch]], a sassy delivery woman played by Rosie O'Donnell lists off a number of things she's able to read to Oscar the Grouch. The final item she pulls out is a copy of Lincoln's Gettysburg Address. * Muppets Tonight episode 206 featured Robot Abraham Lincoln (played by Jerry Nelson), a robotic version of Honest Abe as built by Dr. Bunsen Honeydew. At one point, the machine stammers "Our forefathers.. our forefathers..," repeating a phrase from the Gettysburg Address. * In a "Sesame Street News Flash", Kermit the Frog interviews Pinocchio, who tells lies to make his nose grow. One of Pinocchio's whoppers is that he is Abraham Lincoln. * Fozzie Bear appeared as "Honest Fozzie Lincoln" in the coloring book Great Muppets in American History. * Baby Fozzie appears as "Abearham Lincoln" in the Muppet Babies episode "This Old Nursery". * Baby Gonzo appears as Abraham Lincoln for the Illinois page of the Muppet Babies coloring book, Muppet Babies Visit the Fifty States. * In a Sesame Street sketch where the Two-Headed Monster reads the word "Quiet", the left head is heard reciting Lincoln's Gettysburg Address before the word appears. * Bert visits the Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C. in * Bert appears as Lincoln in The Sesame Street 1976 Calendar. * In a clip taped for the ''What's the Word on the Street? segment on "disguise" , one of the children suggests Murray is disguised as Abraham Lincoln. Murray is wearing a blue wig and glasses. The segment is seen on Sesamestreet.org's online Behind the Scenes clips. * Interviewed for the "Inside the Gulag" featurette on the Region 2 ''Muppets Most Wanted'' Blu-ray, the Prison King claims to have shot Lincoln. * A miniature replica of the Lincoln Memorial is seen in the Biography section of the Sesame Street Library in Episode 4911 of Sesame Street. * Sam the Eagle attempts to recite Lincoln's Gettysburg Address in a 2020 web video celebrating Presidents Day. Abearham_Lincoln.jpg Baby_gonzo_lincoln.png Lincoln_monument_bert.png Bert_Lincoln_1976.png OldWestY-WashingtonLincoln.jpg|''Sesame Street'' Old West sketch File:Piggy Lincoln 2014 Facebook.jpg|Piggy in a 2014 Presidents Day video posted on Walt Disney Studios's Facebook page. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?v=685760838131911 Elmo Murray Vine 2014 Lincoln beards.jpg|Elmo and Murray in Lincoln beards for President's Day 2014 on Vine. https://vine.co/v/MZ7IKMBwiL0 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Historical References Category:America Category:History